Coffee Crazed
by ShelbySabaku
Summary: And no matter what, a suggestive innuendo and phone number were always left on her coffee cup.


Coffee Crazed

**This is for Miss Danny for placing third in my Sakura One-Shot/Two-Shot Contest! Everyone should go check out her amazing piece "Tattoo Me Now" :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto nor do I own Starbucks. I would be a very lucky girl if I did.

**Summary: **And no matter what, a suggestive innuendo and phone number was always left on her coffee cup.

* * *

><p>A triple venti, no whip vanilla latte with a pump of caramel.<p>

He had seen millions of women and taken thousands of orders, but she is the one he remembers.

The goddess with the pink hair.

The minute he saw her, he was entranced. She was a vision; it was as if heaven dropped an angel onto earth.

And her voice, oh her _voice_. That melodic chime that echoed in his mind for hours during the day.

"Madara, stop daydreaming and make those orders." A stern, calm voice knocked the man out of his daydream and he became aware of his surroundings.

Psh, damn Itach for breaking him out of his lovely daydream.

The smell of coffee hit him instantly, reminding him that in a few minutes he would be able to see his angel again. He grinned goofily as he pulled at the various levers in order to make the various occupants' orders.

Madara Uchiha had worked at the Konoha University Starbucks since his sophomore year of college; not because he needed the money, but because he wanted some extra cash and he knew it would be a great place to pick up girls.

And it was.

_Oh_ it was.

Madara came to the conclusion that there was nothing better than a sexy Uchiha barista working where all college girls could ogle him day in and day out. Many a time he has seen girls not only come in once or twice, but three times a day.

Years passed and he continued his job as a barista, and now he was in his final year of graduate school heading out to further his future in law.

Then he met her.

Sakura Haruno. The pink haired, green eyed, coffee addicted, pre-med goddessthat had captured his heart.

The pinkette had first entered the coffee shop with the loud mouth idiot Naruto Uzumaki and his cousin Sasuke Uchiha, much to his despair. Apparently Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke had been best friends since diapers and Sakura had even harbored a large crush on Sasuke throughout her elementary and part of her middle school days.

The thought made his skin crawl.

The idea that his lovely Sakura had even thought of being in love with another male besides himself made him want to cry; he loved her more than life itself; they were meant to be together.

"Sakura!" A loud voice reverberated around the small Starbucks as Madara's friend Kisame ran up to the pinkette lifting her up in the air effortlessly.

The said young woman laughed and Madara could feel his heart begin to pump faster.

"Hello Kisame." Sakura smiled as the tall man set her back down on the ground and walked back behind the counter.

She smiled politely at the other workers Itachi, Sasori, and Zetsu.

"The usual?" Sasori smirked at the pinkette as he wrote down her order on the cup without waiting for her reply.

"I love hearing that," Sakura sighed with a smile on her face "Makes me feel so important."

"You are important love."

Sakura's attention then turned to the older graduate student as he gazed at her dreamily.

Sakura rolled her eyes and bit her lip in embarrassment. "Hello Madara, it's good to see you."

"Always the highlight of my day to see you love. You are looking absolutely edible today." Madara winked and leaned over the counter as he fixed her drink.

"It's been so dreary and lonely without you around me love, and so to make up for lost time I will take you out tonight for the most romantic evening of your life." Madara leaned closer to the pinkette who only laughed in response.

"Thank you for the offer Madara, but medical school does not allow for playtime. I've got more work than I can manage already." Sakura laughed and watched the older man make her coffee.

Madara sighed and shook his head dramatically, "In that case Sakura love I will just make this coffee filled with all the love and adoration that I would have offered you tonight and for many nights after that."

"I appreciate that Madara."

"Not as much as I would appreciate you love."

Sakura rolled her eyes again at the charming words coming from the older man's mouth.

"Here you are love." Madara emerged from the counter and began handing out the coffee to her.

"Thank you Madara." Sakura reached for the coffee, but was surprised when Madara proceeded to bring her closer and kiss her forehead.

Sakura backed away in shock but laughed none the less at the older man's actions.

As the pinkette walked out of the shop she looked at the coffee cup and as usual it had a phrase on it.

_You are making me crazed love. _

And as usual, his phone number was on the bottom of the cup.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually had a lot of fun writing this, I hope Miss Danny likes it. <strong>

**Read and Review!**

**ShelbySabaku**


End file.
